


Still Images

by ao_no_senshi



Category: Chouseishin Gransazer | Super Star God Gransazer
Genre: Drawing, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-28
Updated: 2009-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-27 23:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ao_no_senshi/pseuds/ao_no_senshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tenma loves his friends. Doesn't mean he can't tease them to get a reaction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Images

Jin scowled down at the paper in front of him and let go of his pencil with a frustrated sigh. It wasn't working: no matter what he tried the design he could see in his head just wouldn't translate to paper. It didn't happen very often, but he always hated it when it did; it was frustrating as hell. With a grimace he scrunched the paper up into a ball and chucked it back onto his desk. So much for that idea.

"Not going well?"

Jin looked up, startled, only to find Tenma lounging against the wall, eyebrows raised slightly in query. Jin shrugged and swiped another blank piece of paper off the pad. "It will." He had a deadline after all, and it wouldn't wait for creative blocks to ease, or for friends to explain what they were doing showing up out of nowhere and since Tenma didn't seem about to enlighten Jin as to what he was doing there Jin decided he wasn't going to ask. He didn't have time to play that game today.

Tenma, however, didn't seem bothered, wandering over to the desk and picking up a pile of paper - finished designs that just needed to be sent off - and Jin debated grabbing them off him before shrugging. Let Tenma look if he wanted: as long as he didn't rip or smudge or otherwise damage the paper, what was the harm? The rustling of shuffling paper, though, _was_ irritating, so he gritted his teeth and tried clearing his mind enough to try and get this design down.

For a while, it seemed to work. Tenma was otherwise occupied and the design seemed to have decided it had messed with him enough for one day and was now co-operating for the most part: there were a few things Jin wasn't entirely happy with as they came together on the paper, but he could always fix those later, when he wasn't so tired of working on the damn thing. Focused as he was he jumped at the startled sound that came from Tenma, now sitting on the other side of the office, slouched on the couch, sheaf of paper held loosely in his hand, staring at some particular piece, his eyes wide with surprise.

"What?" Jin asked defensively. Maybe he wasn't the best artist ever but he rarely got _that_ kind of reaction either. "What's wrong with it?"

Tenma looked over at him and held the picture in question up so Jin could see it, eyebrows raised in more than query. Damn, it was _that_ picture. How had it got in that pile of work? More to the point, how to explain without coming off like some kind of stalker? "Go know you've been drawing him?" Tenma asked, waving the paper in Jin's direction, his expression shifting into a smirk. "I imagine he wouldn't be sit still long enough to model. Especially in that position--"

"Give it here," Jin snapped, shoving his chair back and heading across the room to snatch the paper out of Tenma's hands. Tenma anticipated that, however, and moved his arm out of reach. "Tenma!" It wasn't really a picture he wanted anyone else to see; he wasn't sure why he'd even kept it in the first place. It was a fairly simple image - portraits weren't his area of expertise - of Go in his uniform, determined expression on his face, the same expression he got when he was about to kick alien butt or take down petty criminals breaking the law.

"Come on," Tenma grinned. "Spill. I swear I won't tell him."

"It's not what you're thinking," Jin protested, trying not to think about the fact that Tenma and Go were closer friends than himself and Tenma were and he wouldn't put it past the other man to blab just because he thought it would be funny.

"And what _am_ I thinking?"

"Probably something perverted," Jin scowled. "Give it _back,_ Tenma."

"But this is much more fun," Tenma grinned, flapping the paper at him.

"Don't you have anything else to do?" Jin demanded, making another fruitless grab for the paper. "Like your _job?_ "

"Nope," Tenma replied smugly. "It's my day off today."

"Then go bother Mika instead of me." Tenma's smug smile faded slightly and Jin took advantage of it, finally managing to get the paper out of Tenma's hand. "She already kicked you out, didn't she?"

"No," Tenma muttered. "She and the Professor had stuff to do. Academic stuff."

"So they kicked you out," Jin repeated, starting to see why Tenma was here in the first place. "Ken's probably off somewhere with Ran-chan and you can't pester Go at work." Which really just left... Makoto or Tappei, seeing as the rest of the group either had jobs you couldn't disturb them at - Akira and Ai-chan - or wouldn't put up with a bored Tenma looking for entertainment - Ryoko-san and Naoto. Lucky him, he'd been the one to end up with Tenma instead and if there was anything more irritating then Tenma trying to be funny Jin had yet to find it.

"Shut up," Tenma shot back. "They're busy, okay?"

"And I'm not? I have deadlines, you know. I don't have time to babysit you either."

"Why're you drawing Go?" Tenma countered. "You didn't answer that yet."

"Because he took some criminal down right in front of me and it stuck in my head. Satisfied?"

It had hardly been what he'd been expecting that day; he'd been strolling through the underground car park as usual when he'd been shoved aside by someone sprinting passed him, Go in hot pursuit before he'd launched himself at the guy and tackled him to the floor, cuffing his hands behind his back and admonishing the guy to be more obedient. For some reason the scene had stuck in his head and he hadn't been able to exorcise it until he'd got that damn drawing done. The drawing which had now come back to bite him in the ass. He supposed it was a good thing Go hadn't been the one to find it, but then again Go would probably never be in this office unless he was under duress.

Tenma sighed and sat up properly. "That's not as interesting as I thought it would be," he mourned.

"Too bad," Jin replied. "Get used to the disappointment. Now get out and go bother someone else before I kick you out myself."

"You should show Go that picture," Tenma said thoughtfully. "I bet he'd like it."

"Out, Tenma."

"It being drawn with such dedication and all."

" _Now,_ Tenma."

"I'm just saying--"

" _Out._ Or I'm telling Mika something completely made up that she will still kick your ass for."

Tenma rose from his seat with a sulky expression. "That was uncalled for. And besides," he rallied, "Mika couldn't kick my ass."

"You mean aside from the million and one times she already has?" Jin asked dryly. "Denial isn't just a river in Egypt, Tenma."

"Shut up. Anyone ever told you you talk too much?"

"Like you don't? Good _bye_ , Tenma," Jin finished, as they reached the door. "Enjoy the rest of your day off." He firmly shut the door in Tenma's face before his friend could come up with a suitable retort and leant against it as Tenma wrestled with the door handle on the other side. Eventually, though, Tenma gave up and Jin sighed in relief as the muttered insults faded into the distance. Now, as long as the impossible happened and Tenma kept his mouth shut, this might just blow over.


End file.
